Green lantern academy
by TimeLeyend
Summary: todos son adolescentes, en una escuela alien con los guardianes como profesores. Hal es nuevo y junto a sus nuevos amigos vivirán grandes aventuras- para traducir GOOGLE TRADUCTOR. no, no soy buena en los resúmenes saben. XD lea pasaran un buen rato
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, mi primer fic de green lantern, bueno lo de siempre, no soy dueña de nada para traducir yo recomiendo google traductor. Dudas, quejas, recomendaciones,… mensaje o comentario. Opiniones, me encantan así que comenta es gratis**

 **C reo que eso es todo ahora lean**

 **La academia** **l** **a** **n** **t** **e** **r** **n cap 1**

Hace cientos de años unos seres inmortales conocidos como los Guardianes utilizaron le energía verde de la fuerza de voluntad. Estos crearon los anillos lantern, capaces de convertir la fuerza de voluntad del portador en energía. Así fue el nacimiento del green lanterns corps. Cada lantern de los 3600 miembros del cuerpo tiene asignado un sector que deben proteger con su vida.

Años después los guardianes descubrieron que no eran los únicos capazes de canalizar las emociones en materia, ya ezistian lanterns como: las stars saphire, capaces de canalizar el poder del amor; los red lanterns con su poder de ira; los orange lantern y la avaricia; los indigo lanterns con su poder de compasión; el sinestro corps abastecidos de miedo y los blue lanterns con su poder de esperanza.

No todos los cuerpos estuvieron en armonía al principio. Por ejemplo Ganthet fue expulsado de los guardianes por su colaboración con la creación del blue lanterns, otro ejemplo seria la guerra entre green lanterns y el ex miembro del corp Sinestro.

Tras varios años de conflicto, los lanterns recapacitaron y fundaron la academia lantern. Consistía en una escuela donde todos los lanterns junior ``futuros lanterns´´ serian entrenados y educados de forma sensata basados en los derechos creados por los guardianes.

 _ **Segundo año de la escuela lantern—2014-la tierra- Coast city.**_

 _ **Pov Hal Jordan.**_

Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre, como todos sabéis murió al estrellarse su avión poco después de despegar. Estamos todos reunidos para honrar su memoria…- es el mismo discurso de todos los años, me lo sé de carrerilla, y, a pesar de todas estas fiestas que los ricachones hacen en su honor soy yo el único que le recuerda. Desgraciadamente hoy es también el día de mi dieciocho cumpleaños, como podéis imaginar odio esta fecha desde hace unos cuantos años ya.

La fiesta comienza, suelto mi discurso y bla bla bla… después los regalos. Algo bueno tiene que tener este día. Por desgracia los ricachones no saben que regalar a adolescentes de 18. Y aquí viene el padre de la que será mi mujer.

Hal, sabes que eres como un hijo para mí `` otra vez el mismo discurso cada año´´ así que este año he pensado hacerte un regalo especial, unas clases de vuelo. Seguidas de un examen de piloto y si lo superas un puesto en aerolíneas Ferris.-

He de reconocer que este año se ha lucido, parece que he recibido el regalo de Carol por parte de su padre. Mirla allí esta, voy a saludarla.

Me ha encantado tu regalo…- le susurro en el oído

¿cómo has sabido que es mío?

¿Cómo iba a saber tu padre que mi sueño es ser piloto? Solo tu estas lo suficientemente atenta como para conocer ese detalle, apuesto que la mitad de la gente en la fiesta no sabe ni como me llamo.

Bueno… toma mi segunda parte del regalo.- me da un beso en la mejilla y se marcha. Definitivamente me casare con ella.

Hal, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- no conozco a este tío, no había venido a ninguna de las fiestas anteriores- será solo un instante. Yo, yo era un viejo amigo de tu padre sabes, aunque vivo en otro país por lo que no he podido venir nunca a la fiesta, tampoco es que me guste estar con tanta gente falsa que ni conocía a tu padre- hombre, una persona con sentido común- bueno no he venido aquí para contarte mi vida. Quiero que tengas esto – una caja mal envuelta el papel de la tienda de al lado, ¿por qué no?, total- tu padre me lo dio una vez, siempre quise devolvérselo pero insistió en que me lo quedara. Bueno, creo que es mejor que lo tengas tú ahora. Pero tienes que prometerme que no lo abrirás hasta que no estés solo de acuerdo.

Si, si vale, yo… muchas gracias. Aparte de su chaqueta mi padre no me dejo muchas cosas suyas. Estoy seguro que tenerlo me hará conocerlo mejor. Yo… gracias.- el hombre sonrió con esto último.

Bueno, adiós Hal y procura sacar buenas notas.-

A qué narices venia eso, quiero decir termine el instituto hace ya unos meses y yo pensaba tomarme un año sabático. Supongo que se habrá enterado de mis clases de piloto porque si no, no tiene sentido.

 **\- unas horas después en el cuarto de Hal-**

Bien hora de abrir los regalos… veamos: tres corbatas, unas botas, dinero, ¿¡en serio acciones de una empresa?! Madre mía… bueno con el dinero y con el regalo de Carol me doy por satisfecho.

Ya solo queda el regalo de ese hombre, algo que perteneció a mi padre. Mientras abría el envoltorio vi como una tenue luz verde se colaba a través de la tapa. ¿Qué se supone que es esto? Un anillo…`` el anillo se alzo frente a Jordán. ''

 _Hal Jordán del sector 2814 tienes una gran fuerza de voluntad. Los guardianes te enseñaran a utilizarla, a partir de hoy eres un Green lantern junior.-_

``el anillo floto hasta la mano de Hal, se coloco en su dedo y sin dejar a Hal solo pensar en lo que pasaba una orbe de energía verde le rodeo y le llevó flotando fuera de su habitación, al espacio…´´

¿qué narices está pasando aquí?, dejadme salir, pero que wow wow wow, vale estoy volando, volando en una bola verde sin control… ¡¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?!

`` una esfera del mismo tamaño de color rosa pasa cerca de él pero no consigue ver que es lo que hay dentro. La velocidad de la esfera aumenta, Hal se desmalla´´


	2. ¿mi futuro como lantern? cap 2

_**Hey gracias .411 eres a primera persona en comentar, como premio un segundo capítulo. Espero comentarios opiniones y sobre todo que o lo paséis bien un saludo Time Leyend - XD**_

 **La academia lantern cap 2**

-academia lantern pocos minutos después—POV Ganthet

Queda poco para que la academia abra de nuevo. Mañana a estas horas este lugar se llenara de lanterns deseosos de aprender. `` Salaak entra en la sala´´

-ex guardián Ganthet, se han recibido dos nuevas señales de lantern junior en el sector 2814. Un Green lantern junior, Hal Jordán, hijo del ex Green lantern Martin Jordán y la junior star saphire Carol Ferris, los dos del mismo planeta, la tierra.

\- bueno, parece que tenemos dos nuevos miembros, intentare encontrarles hueco en las habitaciones, aunque debido a su edad deberán acoplarse al curso de segundo, espero que puedan alcanzar el nivel pronto o se verán en problemas. Hazme un favor Salaak comunícaselo tu al resto de la directiva de la academia. Ah y llámame Ganthet

\- por supuesto Ganthet, ahora mismo voy. Ellos están al llegar, ¿te ocuparas tú de recibirles?

\- sí, tengo curiosidad por ellos, son los primeros lanterns en ese sector después de lo ocurrido.

-POV tercera persona -

-pero ¿Qué?- balbuceaba Hal Jordán mientras que intentaba ponerse de pie.- ¿donde narices estoy?- se pregunta mientras mira a su alrededor. Un paisaje asombroso le rodea. Estaba en una especie de plataforma blanca hecha de algún tipo de metal. Había árboles de varios metros de altura, había de todos los colores y variaciones posibles. A unos pocos metros un grupo de enormes edificios se alzaban de la tierra. De repente una esfera rosa inundo el campo de visión de Hal. Poco a poco el aura despareció dejando a la vista una joven chica de cabello castaño oscuro.

-Carol, Carol ¿eres tú?, despierta, despierta por favor.- Hal gritaba mientras recogía a la chica desvanecida.

\- Hal, ¿Hal, que hago aquí?, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- susurraba mientras se incorporaba con ayuda del joven.- yo, lo último que recuerdo es un anillo rosa llamándome, el, él me atrapo con energía, el dijo algo de amor… ¿qué pasa Hal? , ¿Qué me está pasando?

\- yo igual, abrí un regalo de mi padre y ese anillo apareció. El me llamo Green lantern junior y luego PLUF aparezco aquí. Créeme, no sé lo que está pasando.

\- valla, parece que ya llegasteis- Carol se abraza a Hal y da un pequeño grito al ver al ser azul.- Tranquilos, nos are nada, soy Ganthet y este sitio es la academia lantern.

-tú, tu eres un alienígena…- dijo Hal ahogando un pequeño grito.

-Mmm… creo que iremos más rápido si primero activéis los anillos, ellos os solucionaran todas las dudas enseguida.- los adolescentes miraron con un poco de temor al ser.- podéis recargarlos en las linternas que tenéis a vuestra espalda. Carol prueba en la rosa y tu Hal en la verde.-los humanos miraron dubitativos al hombre.- solo acercar el anillo, tranquilos que no muerde.- dijo soltando una pequeña sonrisa al acabar. Ambos acercaron el anillo a su correspondiente linterna las cuales se iluminaron. De manera inmediata Carol y Jordán recitaron los juramentos de su corp.

Sus cuerpos empezaron a brillar de color y un traje apareció ya puesto en su cuerpo. El traje de Hal era de una pieza verde con mangas negras y guantes blancos, también llevaba una pequeña mascara verde. El traje se ajustaba a la perfección al cuerpo de adolescente de Hal.

El de Carol era una especie de bañador rosa ajustado con la espalda descubierta y botas altas de tacón del mismo color que el resto del traje.

supongo que ya tenéis la información suficiente para avanzar, ¿verdad?- pregunto el antiguo guardián.

Estamos en la academia lantern, yo soy una star saphire capaz de convertir el surtimiento de amor en energía.- contesto Carol

Esto… yo iba a decir eso- dijo Hal intentando convencer al resto.

Perfecto. Entonces sigamos. `` caminan hasta el edificio más cercano´´ esta es la residencia. Se os será asignada una habitación que compartiréis con tres personas más. El edificio está separado por sectores para la comodidad de los lanterns. Green, blue, índigo y star saphires por un lado y sinestro, red y orange por el otro. Por supuesto las habitaciones están separadas por género, solo por si acaso. Bueno el resto de las reglas se os serán entregadas mañana.

Espera, espera, ¿qué pasa mañana?- pregunto el joven Green

Mañana, querido Hal, mañana comienzan las clases.

¡MAÑANA! Pero yo no prepare nada, además no estoy seguro de que yo quiera apuntarme a esta academia de locos.- grito el pobre Hal

Bueno, por supuesto no es obligatorio asistir, sin embargo recomendable para tu futuro como Green lantern.

Repito, aun no sé si yo quiero ser un Green lantern.

Siempre pensé que seguirías los pasos de tu padre, que te convertirías en un gran Green lantern.

Rebobina, ¿mi padre era un Green lantern?

Uno de los más grandes, Martin Jordán aunque aquí todos le conocían por Starfaster, creo, creo que utilizaba ese nombre para ocultar su identidad. Muy pocos conocíamos su verdadera identidad. El salvo muchas vidas sabes.

Si, para que luego su avión se estrellase y muriera.- contesto Hal un poco resentido.

Hal el no… será mejor que lo dejemos por ahora. Continuemos con la visita.-un rato después…- bueno este es el edificio principal donde se os darán las clases prácticas o teóricas. Y con esto hemos terminado. Las clases comenzaran mañana a las nueve hora solar. Si finalmente decidís regresar sed puntuales o se llevaran los mejores sitios. A y Hal feliz cumpleaños a sido un placer conocerlos a los dos. – los humanos suben a la placa donde aparecieron y son tele transportados a sus hogares.

 **\- Al rato, casa de Hal- POV Hal**

 _ **Ring ring rin.**_ Supongo queserá Carol, ella realmente necesita confirmarme si aquello no fue todo un sueño.

Carol, ¿eres tú? Si tu también…

…

no, parece que no fue un sueño…

…

no todavía no lo he decidido pero Ganthet, el conoció a mi padre y bueno lo único que tengo que perder aquí eres tú, si vas yo voy, si te quedas me quedo. de ti depende…

….

Mmm decidido, sabes que te seguiré a donde tú vallas y gracias. _**Pi pi pi pi …**_


	3. una gran entada vale por dos

_**Que emoción, publicando tres días seguidos, capítulos cortos pero espero que entretenidos. Un saludo a la que repite en el ranquin de comentarios, hoy has ganado un gran**_

 _ **XD**_

 **La academia lantern cap 3**

 **-Academia lantern, salón de actos, 9 de la mañana- POV Kilowog**

Otro maravilloso año en este maravilloso lugar, no puedo esperar a la primera clase de lucha, quiero podre darle una paliza a alguien. Me pregunto con que compañeros de habitación estaré, espero que sean Green.

Oye Kilowog ¿te enteraste de lo sucedido en el sector rojo estas vacaciones?

hombre pero si ya está aquí Aya, la chica de los guardianes. Y no ¿qué ha pasado?

Razer, uno de los red lanterns ha renunciado a su anillo pero como si le quitas un anillo a un red Lantern muere los guardianes están buscando una forma de curarle de la ira. Hasta entonces residirá en la zona Green.

¿Qué? No puede ser, el es un red, ellos solo saben odiar. Dudo mucho que alguno sea capaz de redimirse. Apuesto a que ese poozer es un espía y ha venido a destrozar la zona Green.

Según mis fuentes, los guardianes están esperando a un lantern capaz de liberarle de la energía roja

Un lantern capaz de eliminar la energía roja, por fin una buena noticia. Oye Aya le has contado esto a alguien más aparte de mi.

Por supuesto que no kilowog, sabes que siempre te lo cuento todo a ti primero-

Así me gusta, no se lo cuentes a nadie mas no vaya a ser que los red intenten hacerle algo a ese misterios lantern.

No contaré nada, prometido…- _ **la reunión de iniciación está a punto de comenzar, por favor permanezcan todos en silencio durante el trascurso de la misma.**_

 **POV tercera persona**

Los guardianes subieron a un escenario enorme. Tras las presentaciones, prosiguieron ha hacer recuento del los alumnos. Por orden alfabético empezaron a decir la lista de 4921 estudiantes. Uno a uno se iban levantando, diciendo curso, sector, edad y color de linterna. Cuando le llego el turno a Hal Jordán nadie contestó.

Por última vez se encuentra Hal Jordan entre los presentes.

¡SI!- grito un chico mientras abría la puerta de un portazo, asustando a más de uno.- Hal Jordán de la Tierra, segundo curso, sector 2814, edad 18 años y pertenezco al grupo de los Green lanterns.- dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento- yo, yo me quede dormido.- un montón de risas y murmullos se formaron en la sala.

Hal Jordan del sector 2814 te recordamos que en esta academia la puntualidad es una virtud y no toleraremos otro caso como este.

Señor, no volverá a pasar- se disculpaba, mientras Ganthet sonreía por la entrada del chico.

Es igual que su padre- susurro.

-POV Hal-

Puedo ver a Carol desde aquí. Esta sentada junto a unas preciosas Star Saphires. De repente me agarran del brazo y me sientan en una butaca.

Buena entrada chico, pero no deberías repetirla o los guardianes se cabrearan.- el era una especie de cerdo de dos metros con traje y anillo.

Gracias. Soy Hal y tu eres…- continua la frase, continúala…

Yo soy Kilowog el bravo, pero con Kilowog vale. Por cierto has dicho que eres de segundo grado pero es tu primer año aquí. Debes ser un maestro con el anillo para que te adelanten un año.

Bueno, en realidad este es el segundo día que utilizo el anillo. Ayer por la mañana no savia ni que existían los Alienígenas.

¡Espera! Como que es tu primer día de Lantern. No es posible que te hayan puesto en segundo, ¿directamente?

Bueno en realidad es el segundo y… _ **la ceremonia termina, Ganthet le hace una señal a Hal para que le siga.-**_ hasta luego, me tengo que marchar. Nos vemos amigo.-

Adiós, supongo-Kilowog se carcha. Ganthet se acerca a Hal.

Veo que ya has conocido a Kilowog, es un buen estudiante, quizá demasiado severo con las normas. Espero que tú seas capaz de cambiar eso. Ahora tienes que ir a la sección Lantern y buscar en que habitación estas. Aunque, te ahorrare el viaje, estas en la habitación 211. Espero que te agraden tus nuevos compañeros de habitación.

Guay, gracias Ganthet.-Enciendo mi anillo dispuesto a ir volando cuando…

Hal, responde, ¿no has prestado mucha atención a las reglas verdad?

¿Cómo lo supiste?

Esta prohibido usar el anillo fuera del horario escolar y sin supervisión de un profesor.

Ha, si yo lo olvidé…- bueno me tocara ir andando.

-Un rato después—

Habitación 209, 210 y por fin 211. Veamos quienes son mis compañeros de habitación.- **abre la puerta emocionado-** pero, pero si aquí no hay nadie… bueno supongo que soy el primero en llegar. Mientras tanto voy a echar un vistacito.

Una salita, un baño, dos habitaciones y cuatro camas, unos cuantos armarios, un sofá una mesita.- **mira por la ventana y ve a Carol en una habitación cercana hablando con otra chica.-** no es lo que se diga gran cosa sin embargo las vistas no pueden ser mejores… _Ssss pumm_. ¿Pero qué?- **el gran Kilowog entra por la puerta, cargado con un montón de maletas**. -Así que nos encontramos de nuevo. Kilowog verdad.-

Con que el novato de Hal Jordan será uno de mis compañeros. No está mal así podre enseñarte fantásticas técnica de lucha.-

Sí, bueno eso para otro día… por cierto ¿de dónde conseguiste tus cosas?

De las taquillas, todo lo necesario para el trimestre aparece ahí, y deberías ir a por ellos antes de que se actualicen o lo perderás todo.

¿Cuándo se actualizan?

Esto… en diez minutos y está al otro lado del campus. Será mejor que corras.

O no, esto como que me voy yendo a por ellos.- **Hal sale corriendo a por sus cosas.**

JA JA JA cuando se entere que es mentira que desaparecen se enfadara mucho, pero será mejor que se acostumbre. Esta será la semana oficial de las bromas a novatos JA ja JA.


	4. furia roja

**La academia lantern cap 4.**

 **-POV Hal Jordan- academia lantern- 20 minutos después-**

Vale, vale, kilowog me engañó, pero he de reconocerlo la broma estuvo bien, y sinceramente en su lugar yo habría hecho algo peor. Ya tengo mis cosas, un par de zapatillas, unas pocas camisas y un montón de otra ropa. Por suerte no se olvidaron de los más importantes, la chaqueta de mi padre con un par de fotos de la familia, un móvil, un ordenador y unos cuadernos. Supongo que aquí no hará falta dinero.

Me acabo de dar cuenta, me dijo Ganthet la habitación porque sabía qua Kilowog me gastaría una broma, porque mi habitación está bastante alejada y sin anillo se me hará un camino largo…

-unos minutos después—POV tercera persona

\- Poof, ya casi estoy, unos pocos metros más y podre tumbarme en una blandita cama. __

 _ **¡No pienso compartir cuarto con un red!**_

 _A mí tampoco me gusta pero los guardines me quieren en esta habitación. Vete a quejarte a ellos._

 _ **Y ¿no sería más rápido que te fueras a tu planeta? total no querías dejar de ser un Lantern.**_ _\- se oye una gran explosión_

 _ **no oses a hablar de las cosas de las que no tienes ni idea. AAAGGHHHH-**_ pero que narices está pasando ahí. Pero, ¡si es as mi habitación! Uno de ellos debe de ser Kilowog, ¿Quién narices será el otro? _ **`` Hal entra en la habitación´´**_

pero, por el amor de Dios ¿qué ha pasado aquí?- bueno, digo yo que esta es una emergencia, así que podre activar el anillo. ``Hal lo activa y crea una construcción capaz de absorber el humo rojo que se había formado en la habitación. En el interior aparecen Kilowog con una construcción como escudo y un red lantern envuelto en lo que se puede llamar una capa de ira pura. Kilowog baja el escudo.

Él, él es Razer nuestro compañero de habitación durante el tiempo que tarde en ir a hablar con los guardianes y que te cambien de habitación. Deberían tenerte atado.- con esto el hombre cerdo sale de la habitación dirección la sala de los guardianes. Acto seguido Razer se calma un poco y su aura roja desaparece.

Vale chico, tu y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla.- Razer mira a Hal. El terráqueo puede ver un poco de miedo, dolor o quizá desesperación con una pizca de arrepentimiento. No sabia como se veían lo ojos de los red pero siempre pensó que fueran diferentes. Pocos segundos después baja su mirada a una especie de pulsera con una zanja verde de la cual sonó un _ **clipp**_. El extraterrestre cerro los ojo cuando una terrible descarga impacta de lleno en el dejándole sin sentido.

-POV Hal Jordán—

Nunca había visto a un red desde tan cerca. Y bueno pude observarlo bien mientras lo llevaba al sofá y esperaba que llegaran los guardianes.

Este era un poco más bajo que yo pro su forma delgada y atlética le hacía parecer más alto. En su cara tenía una especie de cicatrices, dos en cada mejilla y tres en la barbilla. Su piel era extremada mente pálida por no decir completamente blanca.

Su armadura era obviamente roja con algunas zonas negras. Un casco co dos enormes zonas puntiagudas hacia atrás y aparte esa extraña pulsera blanca y verde que llevaba en el brazo derecho.

Pocos momentos después aparecieron tres guardianes, uno era Ganthet pero a los ortos dos no los conocía.

Por Dios, tan grave a sido la pelea como para quemar toda la habitación.- dijo uno de los guardianes.

Ha sido ese red. Es obvio que es incapaz de controlarse. No sé cómo le habéis puesto en la zona Green cuando él es un red.

Green lantern junior Kilowog, nosotros no dejamos nada al azar, Razer está aquí por una razón. Dime Green lantern junior Hal, ¿por qué esta en red lantern junior Razer desmallado en el sofá?- me pregunto Ganthet

Esto, unos instantes después de que Kilowog se fuera salió una descarga de la pulsera que lleva, una descarga capaz de dejarle inconsciente.

Por lo menos sabemos que la pulsera funciona.- dijo uno de los guardianes

Y sin embargo la potencia es demasiado fuerte, hay que arreglarlo antes de que suceda una desgracia.- dijo la otra guardián.

Estoy de acuerdo Sayd. Debemos llevárnosla y calibrarla.

Espera, espera ¿vosotros le pusisteis la pulsera? Vale que sea un red pero ¿por qué le torturáis de esa manera?

Te equivocas Hal Jordan de la Tierra, Razer vino a nosotros por ayuda ya que no quería seguir siendo un red lantern. Estudiamos la manera de solucionarlo sin dolor pero, tardara un poco así que pidió por favor algo que le redimiera y a pesar del dolor que causa el siguió llevándolo.- dijo Sayd

Con un poco de suerte Razer dejara de ser un red antes de que acabe el curso.

¿Me estás diciendo que Razer acepto una especie de máquina y cada vez que se enfurece le suelta una descarga para noquearlo? ¿puede que realmente quiera redimirse?- dijo kilowog mas para sí mismo que para el resto- que he metido la pata vamos.

Puede quedarse con nosotros ¿verdad? Kilowog. Le ayudaremos a controlar su ira y tú te disculparas ¿de acuerdo?-Kilowog asiente arrepentido.

De momento, dejadle descansar, en un par de horas volverá a estar como nuevo. Mandaremos a alguien a repararla pulsera.-

Acabo de darme cuenta: kilowog, Razer y yo, somos tres.

Una pregunta más. De momento solo estamos nosotros quiere decir que sobra una cama o falta alguien.- me atreví a preguntar

Bueno, te hemos dicho que los guardianes lo tenemos todo previsto y no sobra una cama todo te una explicación.

Y esa explicación es…

Quizás otro día, Hal- y los tres guardianes se marchan dejando la incógnita de quien falta en la cuarta cama.


End file.
